Season 2
Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Recurring Cast Ashley Thornton as Kristina Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Anton Yelchin as Matthew Tika Sumpter as Sage Rosario Dawson as Victoria Bennett Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Shay Mitchell as Selene Alex Maraz as Marcus The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals'' wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. The Second Season of The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals begins airing in the United States on Friday, July 20th, 2012. It is a TV adaption of Cameron Henderson's series of young adult novels of the same name. Season Summary Coming into the new year, the upcoming wedding of Eric and Isabella fastly approaches, an 1,000 year old flame returns to claim back what was once hers....Eric. Being selected as the Honor's Program President and a Resident Assistant, Camille tries to readjust her life by being social with her friends Ayana and Matthew. As time progressed, André begins to put his faith in Sariah, believing in her reason for wanting to be in his life again, which he fully accepts. Although, due to her honesty of no longer feeding off innocent victims among the night, Sariah begins to feel emotional guilt if André would eventually leave her once again. Taking her professional modeling career overseas in the Dominican Republican for over a couple of months, Ariana begins to come across difficult & addictive pleasures with attracting associates that will soon affect her relationship with werewolf Dominic. Beginning in a new and egotistical relationship, Vincent and Destiny manages to grow stronger and begin to possess passionate and intimate love which concludes as a tremendous wake-up call for everyone. As his thirst for Kate's blood reduces over time, Michael thinks about the difficult decision whether to transfigure her into a newborn, but hasn't come across asking her that he want's to spend the rest of his everlasting life with her. Ayana begins to dig deep within' the history of the "Bennett witches", in order to obtain greater power than she ever imagined by learning how to channel the power of her dead ancestors, but is warned by further occurences. As her departure becomes threatening to their relationship, Dominic begins to question his involement with Ariana. Isabella begins to receive tension from Eric's former flame and questions whether Eric truly loves her. Chapters *Chapter 2: Breaking of the Dawn: (Ep. 113 - 124) This chapter deals with the aftermath of Eric's former first love Kristina returning in his life. As The Old Ones tries to balance their newly occuring lives, chemistry and secrets begins to build, as tension & death constantly occurs in the "City That Never Sleeps". **The main antagonists of this chapter are Kristina, Slater. Episodes